Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 22
"The big day is today gentlemen, we will be paying the Saints that visit we were talking about, this will show them we are ones not to be fucked with, not to be...forgotten, and definitely not to be treated like a toy, whenever they want to play with us. Now, we aren't going to kill anyone unless it comes to that, this is simply a lesson and if they don't learn it the next time there will be very large consequences." "Everyone understand?" Wei says. "Yes sir!" They all respond. "Now, we wait..." ---- Eddie woke up with the large sunlight shining bright on his face, still in the same clothes he was in yesterday, seemingly dozing off with Alicia, who is in the bed right next to him with her pony tail out. He looks at her and smiles, but gets up carefully, trying not to wake her up and stood up in his room. He went into his drawer, moving some underwear and other clothing and saw a joint and a bag of weed. "Haven't done this in a while, I guess one joint wouldn't hurt." Eddie says to himself. He grabbed the bag and the joint, went in his backyard, rolled it up and then finally lit it, smoking it. "Shieeet, still feels the same." He looked at his right hand, which was missing his index finger. He then remembered the night all over again. Jamal and Jamero dying, and how Tyrone cauterized his wound with a lighter. Tears slowly started dripping down his face as he inhaled the smoke and then exhaled it. "Never forget, rest in peace brother." Eddie said looking up at the sky. ---- Tyrone was in the living room of his house watching TV, he wasn't really excited for the party, he never really got the adrenaline rush everyone else got for one. Suddenly his phone started ringing and he answered it. "Hello?" "Yo, it's Henrique, some cabrón is lurking around the party house and won't go away, what you want me to do with him, he's starting to piss Alexander off and wants to kick his ass." "Tell Alexander he can kick his ass, you don't need to call me for some stuff like this." "Alright boss, yo Alexander, Tyrone said you can kick his ass!" Henrique says slightly laughing. "Anyway, we're gonna add some finishing touches, see you soon." "Alright, peace." "Peace." Henrique says hanging up the phone. Tyrone sighs and goes back to watching TV until it's time to go to the party. ---- Joe was seen already putting on his usual work attire before Jade was up. "You're up earlier than usual, when'd you wake up?" Jade asks. "I dunno, I can't remember, but it was before you for sure." Joe replies smiling. "I wish I had the day off today, it feels like we've been spending less time together recently." "What do you mean?" "Our schedules have been really off, I guess it's cause of these robberies, but it's just irritating not wanting to see you like I want to." "I know what you mean, but it doesn't feel that way to me, guess I'm just too focused on my work to notice anything else, sorry." "It's fine hon, it's not your fault, we've both been really busy for awhile." "Yeah, I guess, what time do you get off today?" "About ten, I'm working really late today with Kenny." "Okay, I promise when you get home, I'll have a big meal already out and prepared for you." "You don't need to do that." "Soo you don't want it?" "No, never said I didn't." They both laugh and then it's time for Joe to leave. "Well, I gotta go Jade, I hope you live up to that promise." Joe says kissing Jade. "Don't worry, I will." Jade replied. Joe then exits the room and house, gets in his car and drives off to work. ---- A couple of hours go by, the sun starts going down, it's almost time for the party and Tyrone is laying on the couch loudly snoring until he is awakened by Latoya. "Come on, it's almost time." Latoya says with her arms crossed. "Huh?" "It's time to go to the party." "Oh, yeah, well I just woke up don't blame me." Tyrone replies smiling. "Just come on, it'll be fun." Latoya says slightly hugging Tyrone's arm. "Eh, I'm not really that big on parties, I've been to a lot back in highschool, so it's not really a big thing. But still, good to get outta here every once and a while." "You're always out of the house, but anyway, can we just leave now?" "Yeah, it's good to be there early anyway." Tyrone gets in the car and drives towards the house which isn't too far from their house. Tyrone steps out of the car and sees Alexander just standing outside with his arms crossed alone. "Whatchu doing out here?" Tyrone asks. "Standing watch, Henrique got sleepy and dozed off in the house, he'll wake up as soon as the party starts though." Alexander replies. "Well, it starts in like thirty minutes." "Forreal? I didn't even notice the time." "Yeah, I'm gonna have a look around with Latoya, just to check it out." "Fine by me, hope you like it." "It's not really what I think, it's about what she thinks, if she likes it, you're good." Tyrone says jokingly. "Heh, okay." Tyrone and Latoya enter the house with Alexander still standing guard outside and they see the house full of decorations, food, drinks, and other party stuff. "Everything looks good, what do you think babe?" Tyrone asks. "I like it, but still it could've been better, but that doesn't really matter, you know what I mean." Latoya replies. "I don't but alright, might as well call everyone to get here now." Tyrone begins dialing multiple numbers, telling them that the party is going to start a little earlier than intended. A couple of minutes later multiple cars begin parking in various spaces. The first person to walk through the door is Eddie with Alicia. "Now this shit is getting started." Eddie says smiling. "Hell yeah, let's have some fun." Alexander says. Another woman walks through the door, wearing a red noticable coat and has black dreads. "Yo, Brianna, happy you could come." Tyrone says smiling. "Yeah, parties aren't my thing, but still, it helps to take my mind off of some things." Brianna replies evidently hiding her depression. "Yeah, I get what you mean, but still." More people start coming into the house, getting food, drinks, and Henrique comes running from the bedroom with champagne. "Let's get this party started!" Henrique shouts popping the champagne open. Everyone cheers and starts partying. ---- The Mafia are still in the mansion and Wei gets a call. "Hello?" "Yeah, I'm in, the party's starting, start heading towards the place." A man says. "Good, good, thank you Steve, your work is much appreciated." "Alright men, let's head out." Wei says opening a case full of guns which everyone grabs consisting of old weapons such as the thompsan nineteen twenty-eight, an MP forty and a remington shotgun. ---- "Fuck, this shit blows." Larry says sitting alone obviously irritated. "The fuck is up with you?" Eddie says walking over to him. "Oh look, it's the supposed Saints "hacker", what do you want Eddie?" "Fuck off Larry, I'm just trying to strike up a conversation, why do you have to be such an asshole?" "I don't want to strike up a conversation with you, and I'm an asshole because I like being one, keep fucking with me and I'll have your country's Mafia up your ass." "That's nice, Larry, but can you handle me yourself?" "No, you know I can't, why do you think I can, I don't get into fights I know I can't win." "At least you know your place." Eddie says walking away. "Fucking dickhead." Suddenly outside several black cars with black tinted windows begin parking outside. "The hell?" Tyrone says notcing them. Wei steps out of the car and Tyrone immediately notices him. "Oh shit..." Wei starts walking to the house with a gun behind his back, clearly trying to hide it. He knocks on the door and Alexander answers it, not knowing who it is. "Yo- oh fuck." Alexander says being grabbed by Li Qiang. Wei fires off two shots into the ceiling. "Everyone I don't need, get the fuck out." Suddenly people start rushing out the door, especially Larry being the first one out of the door. After everyone leaves it only consists of some Saints. "Hello Tyrone, remember me?" Wei asks with a fake smile. "Yeah I ju-" Suddenly Tyrone is punched in the face by Wei and is then pinned down by another Mafia member. Wei walks up towards Henrique who has a cocky grin on his face. "Que Onda faggot, still want that money don't ya?" Henrique asks with a mocking laugh. His laugh is interrupted by a pin onto the wall. Some more Mafia members walk in and have the others with their hands up, defenseless. "That's the best you got grandpa? I've taken better licks than that." "Steve, get me the knife." "Steve? What, you fucker!" Tyrone shouted filled with anger and rage. Steve hands Wei the knife and Wei slams Henrique's head on a table top and chops off his four of his fingers for his left hand. "AHH YOU CHINESE FUCK!" Henrique says holding his fingers in pain. "Steve, come bandage this little shit up." "Now Tyrone, it's come to my attention, that we've lended you a lot of money, as the calm and collective man I am, I do not want this to be civil, you guys need to learn, and you'll learn the hard way." Wei says grabbing Latoya by her hair. "Latoya! Let go of her you crazy fuck!" Tyrone shouts. "I don't think I'll do that. Steve take out the cigar and light it, we're gonna make this asshole watch his girlfriend get burnt." Wei says with an evil smirk. "Do it to me instead! Are you too much of a fucking pussy, come on you squinted little shit, you got your boy here holding me down, but not you, come on!" Tyrone says trying to provoke him. Wei ignores the insults, takes the lit cigar and puts it close to her hand, but coming to a stop he lets go of her, throwing her against the wall and instead puts the cigar on Tyrone's face. Tyrone screams loudly in extreme agony. "TYRONE NO!" Latoya screams with tears rolling down her face. Eddie and Brianna visibly angered can't do anything about it and stay quiet. Wei suddenly grabs Eddie by his collar and knees him in the nose causing his beanie to fall out and blood to drip out. "Eddie!" Alicia screams. "I'll be alright bab--" Wei interrupts Eddie by breaking the last remaining fingers besides the thumb on his hand, causing him to scream. Tyrone heavily panting still pinned down looks at Wei with eye contact. "I'll kill you motherfucker, I swear to god, I will." Tyrone says. "That's nic--" Suddenly sirens are heard and the police arrive right on the scene. Joe, Kenny and other multiple cops get out pulling out their pistols. "This is the police, don't you fucking move!" Kenny shouts. "Oh well, this should be interesting..." Wei says with a sly smirk. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Javonte *Latoya *Jade Knight *Wei-Jian *Alexander *Joe *Kenny *Steve *Li Qiang *Alicia *Brianna *Larry Turner Trivia *First appearance of Brianna. *First appearance of Steve. **Steve was introduced for Masta, cause he wanted an Asian Steve so bad. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark